Marauders High School
by Shakinha
Summary: UA Narcissa Black está cansada de ficar à sombra das irmãs. James Potter quer encontrar a garota da sua vida. Lílian Evans acaba de chegar nesse meio. O que pode acontecer em três anos, ninguém sabe. CAP 4 ON!
1. Primeiro dia

Eu não tenho muita experiência com fics de Harry Potter, mas já li um bocado. Meus personagens favoritos são os Marotos, por isso escrevo com eles. Esta é a primeira fic longa de HP que escrevo, espero que alguém goste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marauder's****High****School**

**1. Primeiro dia**

As duas garotas ajudavam a descarregar o carro, que estava cheio de malas. Uma delas era loira, a mais velha, e levava as malas para dentro da casa enquanto a mais nova, ruiva, tirava as malas e outras coisas do carro. Estava quase anoitecendo.

- Ainda tem coisa aí, Lílian?

- Não. Acho que já pode avisar o papai para trancar o carro, Petúnia!

- Ok!

Enquanto a irmã ia dar o aviso, a mais nova olhava a casa para a qual tinham acabado de se mudar. Antes de mudar para Londres, as duas irmãs viviam com os pais numa cidade do interior da Inglaterra, mas o pai das garotas recebera uma promoção e se mudou com a família para a capital.

_Será que vou me acostumar com essa casa? Com a nova escola? Só vendo pra saber._

Ela fitava a casa, pensativa, e nem percebeu um garoto que se aproximava.

-Ei! É você quem acabou de se mudar pra cá?

Ela levou um susto ao ouvir a voz dele atas da cerca.

- Sim, sou eu. E quem é você?

- Seu vizinho de frente. Sou Amos Diggory.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela apertou. O garoto era bonito, tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos também castanhos, mas num tom que ela nunca tinha visto. Seus cabelos não eram muito curtos, chegavam às orelhas. Ele tinha um físico de atleta e parecia ser muito gentil.

- Eu sou Lílian Evans. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é meu. Espero que você vá para a mesma escola onde eu estudo. É uma das melhores da cidade e tem um bocado de pessoas legais lá. Para você que acabou de chegar, seria uma boa idéia se eu te apresentasse alguns amigos meus.

- Também acho. Vou começar as aulas amanhã com minha irmã. Eu vou entrar no primeiro ano e ela no segundo.

- Espero que você seja da minha sala.

Alguém chamou Lílian dentro da casa. Ela gritou que já estava indo e deu um último aperto de mão no novo vizinho.

- Nos vemos amanhã, Amos?

- Espero que sim.

Acenou para ele e entrou em casa. Sua mãe estava preparando o jantar e Petúnia guardava a louça.

- O que você tava fazendo lá fora? – Perguntou ela, enquanto verificava se alguns pratos estavam limpos. Era meio perfeccionista.

- Conversando com o vizinho da frente. É um rapaz bem simpático e muito bonito.

A mais velha riu.

- Já está dando em cima do vizinho?

- Não estou dando em cima dele! Mãe, olha o que ela está dizendo!

Margareth Evans estava acostumada com as constantes brigas das filhas e nem olhou para elas ao dizer:

- Meninas, comportem-se! Parem de olhar o que a outra faz!

As duas ficaram quietas e arrumaram a mesa para o jantar. Logo depois, o pai delas, Jack, entrou na cozinha. Tinha terminado de montar as camas das garotas e arrumar outras coisas que chegaram no caminhão de mudança.

- O jantar está pronto?

- Quase, querido. Já resolvi sobre a escola das meninas, elas começam amanhã.

- Ainda bem. Sei que é complicado para vocês entrarem numa escola diferente, princesas, mas...

- Nós entendemos, pai. – Disse Petúnia – Não precisa ficar preocupado com a gente, vamos nos adaptar.

- Todos nós teremos que nos adaptar. – Disse Margareth colocando uma panela de sopa na mesa.

Após o jantar, as duas foram para seus quartos, pensando no dia seguinte.

_Provavelmente vai ser a mesma coisa aqui._

Antes de mudarem, as duas estudavam na mesma escola e Petúnia comandava a turma dos populares. Lílian era só a irmã mais nova.

_Não. Desta vez vai ser diferente. Aqui é bem maior._

No dia seguinte, as meninas acordaram com o despertador e só levaram alguns minutos para se arrumarem. Primeiro dia é sempre assim, cheio de ansiedade, dizia Jack.

- Daqui a uma semana vamos ter que gritar para vocês não se atrasarem. Querem carona?

Como elas não sabiam o caminho para a escola, aceitaram carona. Se fosse perto, poderiam ir à pé nos dias posteriores e, se não fosse, teriam que ir de metrô. Mas a escola era perto, apenas a alguns quarteirões da casa.

- Vocês ficam por aqui. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, estou com meu celular. Boa sorte, princesas.

- Obrigada, pai. – Responderam as duas em uníssono e olharam para o prédio da escola.

Era um prédio antigo, imenso, com grandes janelas. Subiram a escadaria da entrada e, ao passarem da porta, ficaram surpresas com a quantidade de alunos que corriam pelos corredores.

- Vou procurar a sala do segundo ano. Consegue se virar sozinha?

- Claro. Quantos anos acha que tenho? Cinco?

- Às vezes parece. Até o final da aula, maninha.

Lílian ficou parada no corredor vendo a irmã se afastar e morrendo de raiva. Levou um susto quando um menino passou e esbarrou nela.

- Ei, não fique no caminho!

O menino parecia mais novo, mas era muito bonito e tinha os cabelos negros. Não deu pra reparar muito porque quase foi derrubada por uma garota que passou correndo atrás do outro.

- Fique esperta, garota, ou alguém vai passar por cima de você. Esquisita. – E continuou correndo. – Espera aí, Reg!

Loira de olhos azuis e jeito de metida. Rezou para que não fossem da mesma sala. Estava quase perguntando a qualquer um onde ficava a sala quando viu um rosto conhecido e saiu correndo na direção dele.

- Amos!

Ele se virou e sorriu ao ver quem era.

- Oi Lílian! Pelo visto estamos na mesma escola.

- É... Eu estava procurando a minha sala.

- Você é da minha, também estou no primeiro ano. Ah, deixa eu te apresentar meus amigos! Estes são Jonathan Brown, Frank Longbotton e Arthur Weasley. Também são da nossa sala. Rapazes, esta aqui é Lílian Evans. Acabou de chegar na cidade.

Arthur, um rapaz magro, ruivo e com sardinhas se aproximou.

- Bem vinda. Espero que goste daqui. Provavelmente faça boas amigas, as meninas são bem legais.

- Só precisa saber com quem andar. – Disse Frank, que só não era mais bonito que Amos. – Quer um conselho? Cuidado com a turma do fundo.

Jonathan riu.

- Ei, Frank, não assusta a novata! Assim ela vai achar que nossa escola é cheia de doidos!

- E não é? – Perguntou Arthur, olhando para o outro lado, onde um grupo estranho pegava livros nos escaninhos. Entre eles estava um garoto muito estranho, de cabelos oleosos que iam quase até o ombro e tinha um nariz meio saliente. Ao lado dele, um loiro com cabelos um pouco maiores e olhos acinzentados, que lembrava muito a garota que quase derrubara Lílian no corredor. Do outro lado, um outro loiro, mas com os cabelos mais curtos e mais escurecidos. Este ria de alguma coisa que eles não sabiam e nem tinham vontade de saber.

- Vamos pra sala, o sinal já vai bater. – Disse Amos, desviando o olhar dos amigos daquele grupo peculiar.

Ao chegarem na sala, uma garota ruiva com algumas sardas e peso um pouco acima do normal pulou no pescoço de Arthur e o beijou. Quando recuperou o fôlego, ele olhou para ela sorrindo.

- Molly, assim você me mata! Como foram as férias?

- Ótimas. – Ela respondeu sorridente – Mas senti saudades de você, meu amorzinho! Quem é essa do lado do Amos?

- É a Lílian, ela é novata. Por que não apresenta as meninas a ela, Molly?

- Ok. Vem cá, Lily. Posso te chamar assim?

- Pode, sem problemas.

Molly a levou até um grupo de meninas que estavam sentadas perto das janelas. Uma delas, sentada na cadeira, tinha o rosto redondo e cabelos castanhos e cacheados. Foi a primeira a olhar para as duas que tinham acabado de chegar.

- Molly, como foram as férias?

- Ótimas, Lice! Avisa aí as meninas que tem uma novata aqui pra elas conhecerem.

Uma das garotas estava sentada na janela, tinha os cabelos castanhos, um pouco mais escuros que o da que cumprimentara Molly e mais curtos com menos cachos. A que estava em cima da mesa era morena de cabelos pretos.

- Meninas! A Molly chegou!

- Molly!! – Gritou a da janela – Como é que você não manda nenhum postal?

- Desculpe Sarah. Eu e meus irmãos estávamos tão entretidos que nos esquecemos.

- Desta vez passa, viu fofinha?

- Ok. Ah, essa aqui é a Lílian! Lily, essas são Alice Loren, - A dos cabelos cacheados acenou sorrindo – Sarah Baker – A da janela – e Patrícia Shwan. – A morena. – São minhas melhores amigas. E eu, sou Molly Prewett.

Patrícia riu, jogando o cabelo para o lado, nem percebendo que muitos meninos a observavam ou ignorando.

- Olá, bem vinda à nossa escola. Senta aqui do lado da Sarah.

Sarah mostrou o lugar vago, convidando-a. Após sentar e arrumar suas coisas na carteira, começou a conversar com as meninas. Contou que vinha de outra cidade e descobriu que as garotas eram muito legais.

_Parece que finalmente arranjei amigas._

O sinal bateu e os alunos que ainda estavam no corredor entraram correndo na sala, incluindo o grupo estranho que Lílian vira nos escaninhos, que se sentou todo ao fundo da sala. A garota que quase a atropelara no corredor também entrou e sentou ao lado do rapaz loiro de olhos acinzentados, depois de puxá-lo pela gola da camisa e beijá-lo. O loiro de cabelos curtos sentou à direita dela. Um outro que parecia mais velho sentou ao lado dele.

- Nem acredito que estou no primeiro ano. – Disse ele, olhando para o loiro.

- E eu nem acredito que você conseguiu repetir a oitava série, sua anta! Seu irmão repetiu por vagabundagem, porque as notas dele são melhores que as suas, mas você foi por burrice mesmo!

- Vá se ferrar, Bartô! E o Rodolfo que se dane. Já ta namorando a mais linda da escola, ele não tem nada que reclamar.

A loira de olhos azuis se virou para ele.

- Nossa, Rabastan. Acha mesmo minha irmã tão linda?

- Você também é linda, Cissa. – Disse ele piscando um olho.

- Cuidado, Rabastan, que o Lúcio é ciumento pra cacete! – Riu Bartô.

Lúcio, o loiro de olhos cinzas, segurou a mão da menina que o beijara quando chegara na sala.

- Não sou ciumento, só protejo o que é meu. Sei o que vocês pensam, seu safados, e fiquem longe da Narcissa.

- Ah, só porque a gente pensa umas coisinhas a mais...

- Cala a boca, Barty! – Disse Narcissa. – Vocês viram a garota estranha que quase me fez cair quando eu tava indo atrás do meu primo?

- Vi. Muito linda, não? – Disse o dos cabelos oleosos, que ficara quieto até então.

- Linda, Severo? Você é quem sabe. – Bartô deu de ombros.

- Deixem de ser exigentes! – Disse Rabastan – Pra mim, caiu na rede é peixe! Se for mulher, ta ótimo!

Narcissa olhou para ele surpresa, balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a olhar para o namorado, mas outra coisa a fez desviar a atenção. Um grupo de quatro garotos atrasados que chegava na sala. O primeiro de óculos e cabelos atrapalhados, o segundo que era quase igual ao menino que correra atrás antes da aula, o terceiro que entrou carregando uns livros a mais e o último, um gordinho que terminava de comer uma coxinha.

- Desculpe, professor, estávamos na biblioteca e não ouvimos o sinal. – Dizia o terceiro.

- E tivemos que parar porque o Pedro tava com fome. – Disse o de óculos.

Depois que se sentaram, o gordinho se virou para os outros.

- É, né, James! Bota a culpa do atraso em mim! Como se você e o Sirius não tivessem parado pra fazer gracinha na frente da sala do terceiro ano!

- Relaxa, Pedro! Cada dia a culpa é de um. – Disse Sirius, puxando uma revista para colocar no meio do livro e fingir que estudava.

- Acho que todos vocês deveriam assumir a culpa. E, Sirius, pára de ler coisas paralelas à aula!

- Deixa de ser CDF, Remo. Seja feliz. E a revista ta legal.

Remo deu um muxoxo de impaciência e voltou a prestar atenção na aula. No intervalo, o grupo das meninas foi se sentar com o grupo de Amos na cantina.

- E então, Lily? Gostando da escola?

- Muito. Adorei as meninas, foram muito simpáticas comigo.

Patrícia, Sarah, Alice e Molly riram.

- Você também é legal. – Disse Alice. – Qualquer coisa, pode contar com a gente.

Eles conversaram durante mais algum tempo, até o sinal bater novamente. Agora eles tinham aula de educação física. Durante a aula, o garoto de óculos foi falar com ela.

- Olá, eu sou James Potter. Você é novata, né?

- Sou. Vim de outra cidade.

- E seu nome?

- Lílian Evans.

- Belo nome para uma bela garota. O que acha de conhecer os melhores points da cidade comigo sexta-feira?

- Está me chamando pra sair?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Entenda como quiser, ruivinha.

- Desculpe, mas nem te conheço direito.

- Pode ficar conhecendo. Sou um dos melhores caras da escola.

_Meu deus, que metido!_ Ela pensou.

- Não obrigada. Pretendo sair com as garotas.

Nessa hora, Sirius chegou dando um tapa nas costas do amigo.

- Ora, James! A guria mal chegou e você já está dando em cima? Assim não vai sobrar nenhuma pra mim!

- Er, me desculpem, vocês dois, mas eu tenho que ir.

E saiu de perto deles o mais rápido possível.

No final da aula, Patrícia foi falar Lílian.

- Escuta, você dança, faz ginástica rítmica ou algo do tipo?

- Já fiz ginástica olímpica, por quê?

- Precisamos de uma líder de torcida, ficamos desfalcadas agora que nossa capitã se formou.

- Sério? Eu aceito!

- No final da aula eu te levo pra falar com a nova capitã. Ela é legal, as meninas também fazem parte, menos a Molly. O problema é a Black.

- Quem?

Patrícia apontou discretamente para a loira que corria na direção do namorado.

- Narcissa Black. Essa garota é insuportável, junto com a turminha que ela anda.

- Ei, essa é a menina que quase me atropelou!

- Aposto que nem te pediu desculpas.

- Na verdade, ela me xingou.

- Típico dessa nojentinha. Vem, vamos pra sala que temos aula dupla de química agora.

Ao final da aula, o professor de química simpatizara muito com a aluna nova.

- Sortuda! Mal entrou na escola e já entrou na lista dos favoritos do Slughorn! – Disse Sarah, dando um tapa no ombro de Lílian.

- Sarah, menos. – Disse Alice - Temos que procurar a nova capitã das líderes de torcida pra ver se a Lily pode entrar. Sabe quem é, Patrícia?

- Sei. Acho que ela ta na biblioteca agora.

As cinco rumaram para a biblioteca e, enquanto as outras procuravam a garota, Lílian olhava fascinada para aquele monte de livros. A biblioteca da sua antiga escola não chegava aos pés desta. Estava tão distraída que bateu de frente com um rapaz e caiu sentada no chão.

- Ai! Por que não ol... – Ela perdeu a fala ao olhar para ele. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi que ele parecia o Tom Cruise mais novo.

- Lha por onde anda? – Ele completou o que ela pretendia dizer e riu. – Me desculpe, você acabou caindo. Quer ajuda?

Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou na mesma hora, ainda sem saber o que dizer. Nunca vira um rapaz tão bonito.

- Nunca te vi por aqui. É novata?

Ainda sem conseguir falar, ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Sou Richard Davies, estou no segundo ano. E você, quem é?

Ela abriu a boca para responder quando as meninas apareceram gritando.

- Lílian! Vem cá, nós achamos!

- Lílian? Belo nome. Nos vemos por aí.

Ele acenou e saiu para outro lado das estantes. Alice teve que sacudir a ruiva para que ela voltasse à realidade.

- Meu deus, ele é lindo!

- Quem, o Richard? A escola inteira sabe disso! Vem, nós descobrimos quem é a nova capitã.

Alice puxou Lílian até o final da grande biblioteca, onde alguns alunos do segundo ano ocupavam uma mesa. Alice se aproximou da mesa.

- Anne? Essa é a garota que nós queremos que você conheça. Lily, essa é Anne Potter, nova capitã das líderes de torcida.

- Potter? Esse é o mesmo...

Anne se levantou e cumprimentou a novata.

- Deve conhecer meu irmão, James.

- Ah, sim, conheço. Prazer em conhecê-la, Srta Potter.

- Anne. Não gosto de parecer mais velha. – Disse ela rindo.

Uma outra garota se levantou. Era muito bonita, com cabelos castanhos caindo pelas costas e olhos escuros. Tinha um ar arrogante, mas quando falou, não parecia tão metida.

- Ei, Anne, ela parece ser boa. Tem um físico legal pra se juntar a nós. O que acha?

- Não sei, Andie. Vou precisar ver do que ela é capaz. Ah, essa é Andrômeda Black. Minha melhor amiga, que me ajuda com essas coisas.

- Black?

Andrômeda se aproximou dela e disse:

- Deve conhecer minha irmã, já que é da sala dela. Sou uma Black, mas não sou chata como minhas irmãs e meus primos. Nossa família tem esse estereótipo.

Nessa hora, Richard, o belo rapaz que a derrubara, se aproximou da mesa.

- Oi, Lílian! Já se conhecem?

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, sem saber o que dizer.

- Vejo que conhece meu namorado. – Disse Anne, beijando a boca de Richard. – Onde você estava, Richie?

- Pegando alguns livros.

Lílian estava de boca aberta quando Sarah cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Todas reagem assim quando descobrem que ele é comprometido. – E voltando á voz normal – Vamos, garotas?

Elas saíram da biblioteca depois de marcar o teste com Anne. Seria na próxima quarta-feira, depois do horário das aulas, no ginásio. Indo para casa, Lílian encontrou Amos e ele a acompanhou até sua casa. No caminho, conversaram sobre muita coisa.

- Hoje um garoto me chamou pra sair. James Potter.

- Potter? Você não aceitou, aceitou?

- Não. Mal o conheço.

- Melhor assim. Esse cara é um mulherengo, assim como o melhor amigo dele, Sirius Black. Sinceramente, o único Black que presta é Andrômeda.

- Eu a conheci hoje.

- Legal. O namorado dela também é gente fina, Ted Tonks. Mora na casa ao lado da minha.

Caminharam mais um pouco e chegaram em casa. Antes que ela entrasse, Amos perguntou:

- Lílian, amanhã posso te acompanhar para ir para a escola?

Ela olhou para ele e respondeu sorrindo:

- Lógico que sim. Até amanhã, Amos.

- Até amanhã, Lily.

Ela entrou em casa feliz porque conseguiram fazer alguns amigos. Encontrou sua irmã na cozinha, comendo marshmellows.

- Se comer muito disso, vai engordar. Logo você, que ta sempre preocupada com isso.

Petúnia deu de ombros e mudou de assunto.

- Escuta, vou entrar pras líderes de torcida. Meu teste é quarta depois da aula, quer ir ver?

Lílian congelou. As duas teriam que competir pela vaga, isso se não tivesse mais ninguém.

- Hã... Tudo bem. Eu apareço por lá. Qualquer coisa, to no meu quarto.

_Que bela maneira de começar o ano..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que não tenha ficado muito grande para um primeiro capítulo. Acho que já deu pra ter uma noção da história, não? Para eu poder saber se vcs gostaram ou não, ou até se continuo mesmo a história, deixem reviews!!! \o/ A propósito, se alguém tiver curiosidade em saber como são as garotas, eu coloquei o link para a imagem no meu profile. Montei com The Sims 2, espero que tenha ficado legal.

Façam uma autora feliz e deixem reviews!!! Até o próximo capítulo!! Se tiver...


	2. Volta às aulas

Espero que o segundo capítulo não tenha demorado tanto. Só um detalhe: apenas os três primeiros capítulos serão assim. A partir do terceiro a história será uma só.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Volta às aulas**

Narcissa acordou com sua irmã abrindo as cortinas de seu quarto. O sol iluminava todo o aposento, muito bem decorado, e a cama em cheio na parte da manhã. Ela puxou as cobertas sobre a cabeça reclamando.

- Andie! Não faz isso!

- Hora de levantar! Não quer chegar atrasada no primeiro dia, quer? – Andrômeda sentou ao pé da cama – Anda, Cissa, que foi?

- Não to afim.

- Isso não é motivo.

- Então me dá um bom motivo pra levantar.

- Hmm... – Ela pensou – Você vai ver seu namorado?

A loira se levantou, esfregando os olhos.

- Me convenceu. Diz que eu to descendo.

Andrômeda riu e saiu do quarto, deixando a irmã se arrumando. Narcissa pegou o uniforme no armário que, apesar de cheio, era extremamente organizado. Antes de se vestir, deu uma olhada no grande espelho da penteadeira. Cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, a única da família. Às vezes sentia-se estranha por causa disso. Morava com seus pais na casa do tio, ou seja, vivia com os primos desde pequena. Sirius era o capeta em pessoa e Régulo, um anjo, apesar de muita gente discordar dela nessa questão. Suas irmãs Bellatrix e Andrômeda eram muito parecidas, mas não se davam bem uma com a outra. Bellatrix estava no terceiro ano, tinha sua própria turma e um namorado que não era um exemplo de "bom-garoto". Quando saía à noite, dizia aos pais que ia à casa de Aleto Carrow, sua amiga, mas ninguém sabia o que elas realmente faziam. Andrômeda tinha certo repúdio pela irmã mais velha e era mais próxima da mais nova, apesar de certas desavenças. Era um exemplo de garota na escola e tinha amigos com os quais mantinha alguma afinidade. Já Narcissa era a caçula, ou seja, objeto de adoração dos pais. Sirius a chamava de protegida e costumava dizer que eles a tratavam assim por que era estranha. Em uma reunião de família, coisa que os cinco detestavam, um parente meio distante disse algumas coisas que foram ouvidas apenas por Narcissa e Sirius, que eles não comentavam com ninguém e que tinha a ver com a mais nova das Black.

- Família de renome, grande coisa. – Costumava dizer Sirius.

Ela ainda pensava de frente para o espelho quando seu primo entrou no quarto.

- Me mandaram ver se você já está pronta.

- Não está vendo que não estou? – Ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.

Régulo Black se aproximou mais. Era um ano mais novo, mas quase da mesma altura que o irmão mais velho e a prima. Olhou para ela e para o espelho.

- Não está pensando "naquilo" de novo, está?

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas ele não acreditou. Chegou mais perto e passou os braços pelos ombros dela, que abaixou a cabeça.

- Não pense que me engana, Cissy. Pare com isso. Se eu te pegar assim de novo na frente desse espelho, juro que o quebro em pedaços. – Ele a fez erguer a cabeça levemente – Pela milésima vez, tire essa maldita idéia da cabeça! Não importa o que os outros digam, você _é_ uma Black!

- Régulo...

Eles estavam muito próximos. Poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa se Bellatrix não entrasse no quarto naquele momento.

- Narcissa, anda logo! Desse jeito vamos nos atrasar!

Régulo saiu dali rapidamente e, pouco depois, Narcissa desceu pra tomar café. Depois do café da manhã, saíram para a escola. Foram a pé, a escola não era longe e sempre iam os cinco juntos. Sirius contava alguma coisa engraçada para Andrômeda, Narcissa conversava com Régulo e Bellatrix quase sempre estava ao celular com alguém de sua turma. Na porta da escola, cada um foi para um lado. A mais velha foi se juntar aos garotos de um canto da escola.

- E aí, caras?

Os outros olharam para ela e deram sorrisinhos. O que parecia ser o mais velho do grupo se adiantou, puxando-a para um beijo.

- Como foi de férias, Bella?

- Muito bem, Rodolfo, mas teriam sido melhores se você tivesse ido comigo. Fiquei tão entediada.

Uma outra garota a um canto, a única no grupo antes de Bellatrix chegar, foi logo interrompendo o casal.

- Desde que não queiram recuperar o tempo perdido aqui entre nós, está tudo bem, seus pervertidos.

- Vá dormir Aleto.

Os outros riram. Além de Aleto Carrow e Rodolfo Lestrange, o grupo contava com Amico Carrow, que repetira o terceiro ano, Augusto Rookwood, o nerd entre eles, e Antonio Dolohov, que não tirava os olhos de Aleto. Não eram lá grande coisa se tratando de beleza, mas eram do tipo que chamavam atenção pelo que faziam. E não era coisa boa.

- Algum de vocês tem cigarros? – Perguntou Dolohov. – Os meus acabaram, só tenho o isqueiro.

- Eu tenho. Cada um pega um, que é meu último maço. – Disse Rodolfo, distribuindo os cigarros entre os amigos. – Acho que Bellinha vai ter que dividir comigo.

- Bellinha não. – Disse ela beliscando o braço do namorado. – E não me importo de dividir com você, mas não seja fominha. Onde vocês passaram as férias? Eu fui pro sul da França com a família, ou seja, tive que agüentar minhas irmãs e meus primos o tempo todo.

- Que azar,hein. – Riu Rookwood, soprando fumaça. – Eu fui esquiar no Canadá. Catei umas boas minas que queriam ter "aula de esqui" comigo.

Todos riram.

- Safado! Eu e Amico fomos visitar uns parentes chatos na Escócia, sabe, dos que te dão presentinhos como se você ainda tivesse cinco anos?

- E o que você ganhou? – Perguntou Bella, sentada no colo de Rodolfo.

- Meias. – Risos. – Menos mal que meu irmão, que ganhou cuecas. – Mais risos.

- Não espalha, criatura! Para onde você foi, Antônio?

- Fiquei em casa, no maior tédio. Ainda bem que o Rodolfo passou por lá com o irmão dele pra gente ir pra gandaia, senão eu morria de tédio!!

- É, eu e Rabastan também ficamos em casa. Tipo, alguém ta afim de levar papelzinho logo no início do ano??

- Nem fudendo, cara. – Disse Amico - Esse ano eu to na rédea curta, minha mesada está ameaçada. E não é nem de diminuir, é de desaparecer mesmo!

- Então vamos entrar porque faz cinco minutos que bateu o sinal.

- Porra!! – Gritam todos e saem correndo com as mochilas para dentro da escola. Chegar atrasado na aula era normal para eles, mas não queriam começar bem no início do ano. Sempre esperavam um pouco, até todo mundo achar que eles iam começar a seguir mais regras e aí sim começavam a atrasar, matar aulas, etc.

Um pouco antes, os outros quatro Black entravam na escola.

- Tenho que ir pra sala. O Bartô ficou de me entregar umas coisas antes da aula. – Disse Régulo, se afastando.

Logo depois Narcissa vê Bartô Crouch entrando na escola.

- Cissa, cadê seu primo?

- Régulo? Já entrou, tava te procurando.

- Putz, eu atrasei!! Tem como você entregar isso pra ele pra mim? – Disse ele passando um papel dobrado para ela. – Ele tem que ver antes da aula. É melhor você correr.

- Por que _você_ não corre atrás dele, seu folgado?

- Porque eu já corri muito pra chegar na escola no horário. Perdi a hora de levantar e meu pai saiu sem mim. Maldito politicamente correto.

O pai de Crouch era um juiz importante da cidade e ninguém entendia como o filho, de mesmo nome, era tão rebelde. Narcissa revirou os olhos e saiu correndo atrás do primo. No caminho, quase atropelou uma garota. Nem viu quem era, xingou e continuou correndo.

_Odeio esse povo que fica parado feito idiota no corredor. Deve ser novata, aposto._

- Régulo!

Ele estava entrando na sala. Felizmente ela conseguiu entregar o maldito papel.

- Espero que isso seja importante, pra você me ter feito correr atrás dele. – Dizia ela para Bartô logo depois.

- Eram só uns avisos. Ah, o Lúcio chegou. Ei, Lúcio!!

Lúcio Malfoy se aproximou dos dois e passou o braço pelos ombros de Narcissa, puxando-a para um beijo.

- Não comecem com a pornografia cedo desse jeito! – Rabastan Lestrange tinha acabado de chegar. – Olá para vocês.

- Oi, Rabastan. Trouxe a minha grana?

- Ih, nem deu, Crouch. Trago amanhã.

- Você fala isso desde o ano passado. Nunca mais te empresto dinheiro.

- Achei que já tinha aprendido isso, Bartô. – Disse Severo Snape, o garoto de cabelos escorridos e oleosos. – Olá para vocês.

- Oi Sev. –Cumprimentou Narcissa, mexendo os cabelos e deixando Snape sem fala.

Lúcio puxou sua namorada um pouco mais para perto. Snape nunca tinha ficado com menina nenhuma, mas vivia de olho na mais nova das Black. Lúcio e Snape eram amigos, mas já tinham brigado por causa disso.

- O-oi Cissa.

- Ei, Snape, no que você ficou pensando nessas férias? – Disse Bartô, vindo cumprimentar o amigo. – Em como ser melhor que o Lúcio? Ou em desistir dessa e partir pra outra?

- Me lembrei que tenho que avisar uma coisa para Andrômeda. Vejo vocês na sala. – Disse Narcissa, saindo dali antes que os garotos dissessem mais alguma coisa.

- Esquece Snape. – Disse Rabastan. – A única coisa que você vai conseguir pegar antes de morrer é uma boneca inflável.

Bartô quase se acabou de rir em cima dos escaninhos e até Lúcio caiu na gargalhada.

Enquanto isso, Andrômeda conversava com suas amigas na sala do segundo ano. O grupo se sentava no canto da sala, no meio da fileira de carteiras. Além de Andrômeda Black, havia Anne Potter, Marlene McKinnon e Yume Ichihara. As quatro andavam juntas desde a terceira série.

- Meninas, vocês não sabem da última! – Dizia Anne toda feliz para as amigas. – Fui promovida para capitã das líderes de torcida!

As outras comemoraram, dando vários abraços em Anne, bagunçando seus longos cabelos castanhos escuro.

- Eu jurei que seria Andrômeda. – Disse Yume.

- Não sei por que todo mundo achava que seria eu. Anne é muito melhor nisso e, além do mais, a antiga capitã gostava mais dela.

- Não seja modesta, Andie. Ah, você viu que o Ted já chegou?

- Já, Lene, já cumprimentei ele. Ele tá tão lindo...

Elas olharam um minuto para Ted Tonks, que sentava do outro lado da sala. Yume foi ajeitar seus cabelos pretos e lisos, típico de uma oriental, quando olhou para a porta.

- Me-ni-nas! Olha quem acaba de chegar!

- Richard! – Disse Marlene, baixo, e se abanando com a mão.

Anne se levantou e foi receber o rapaz que a grande maioria das garotas considerava o mais lindo da escola. Anne Potter era invejada por muitas garotas, mas a maior parte delas era por causa de seu namorado, Richard Davies. Eram namorados desde a oitava série e conseguiam desmentir vários boatos que circulavam sobre os motivos de estarem juntos. Se diziam que era por que ele era rico, eram lembrados de que a fortuna dos Potter era quase tão grande quanto a dos Davies. Se fosse por que ele era bonito, ela também era linda, de acordo com a parte masculina da escola. Ambos eram fiéis um ao outro, apesar de cobiçados por muitos.

- Anne tem tanta sorte... – Disse Yume. – Eu faria de tudo para ficar com ele.

- Ele é lindo e tudo mais, mas prefiro o Ted. Acho que o Davies se encontra num padrão de beleza muito comum para mim. Apesar de que eu acho que minha família ficaria mais feliz se ele fosse meu namorado, não o Ted.

- O pessoal da sua casa é muito chato, Andie. – Disse Marlene. – Pelo que você sempre conta, dá pra ter uma noção.

- É, mas o que eu menos gosto é...

Andrômeda foi interrompida por Yume.

- Andie, acho que é sua irmã ali na porta.

Ela revirou os olhos e se levantou para ir até a porta, onde Narcissa esperava.

- Que foi?

- Só pra avisar que hoje eu vou pra casa do Lúcio depois da aula, não precisa me esperar.

- Tá certo, mas olha lá o que você vai fazer.

- Não faço nada de mais, você sabe disso.

As duas se olharam por um segundo e Narcissa saiu de volta para sua sala. Andrômeda era seu porto seguro, como sempre. Quando chegou na sala, beijou Lúcio de novo e estava conversando com seus amigos quando Sirius chegou com os seus. Ignorou-o, como sempre e, quando a aula começou, ficou perdida em seus pensamentos.

_Régulo tem razão. Há anos que não penso "naquilo"... Eu já deveria ter esquecido, já faz tanto tempo..._

As imagens em sua mente voltaram para quando tinha seis anos, naquela maldita reunião de família dos Black. Algo que umas pessoas estavam conversando. _Não pode ser filha deles!_ Ela e Sirius escondidos atrás de um grande arranjo de flores. _Ela traiu o marido, só pode! _ Ele queria sair, ela queria ficar. Sabiam de quem estavam falando, só podia ser dela. Foi alguém que eles não conheciam que falou o que chocou os dois naquele dia. _Será que não vêem? Ela é adotada!_ Sirius saiu dali puxando Narcissa o mais rápido que pôde. Depois disso, ela tentou esquecer que tinha chances de não ser filha de seus pais, mas não adiantou. Ficou marcada. Falou sobre isso com Andrômeda, que disse para esquecer e acrescentou que se lembrava de sua irmã bebê, e com Régulo, que afirmou ser uma mentira de alguns invejosos da família. Esqueceu, mas às vezes ainda sonhava que era deixada para trás em um lugar escuro porque não era legítima.

- Narcissa!

Ela levou um susto e olhou para ver quem a chamara. Lúcio. Também contara a ele depois de certo tempo de namoro e ele foi o que mais ajudara a esquecer. Lúcio entrou na escola ainda no jardim de infância e se tornou amigo de Narcissa por serem muito parecidos, tanto na aparência quanto no jeito. No final da quarta série, trocaram o primeiro beijo. Dez anos, precoces. Foi ele quem perguntou. _Quer ser minha namorada?_ Ainda nem sabiam o que era isso ou qualquer outra coisa, mas agora eram namorados. Cignos e Druella Black não aprovaram de início, mas os Malfoy eram uma família muito rica, de grande influência na cidade e acabaram convencendo os Black de que seria bom uma união das duas famílias. Desde então não eram incomodados. Além de namorados, eram melhores amigos e confidentes.

- Hã?

- A aula acabou, linda. Agora é o intervalo. Você vem?

- Sim...

Saíram juntos e, durante o intervalo, sentaram com seu grupo. Rabastan e Bartô torravam a paciência do pobre Snape, que fora pego de olho na aluna nova.

- Snape e ruivinha! Snape e ruivinha! – Os dois diziam brincando em volta dele.

- Parem com isso! Ela é linda...

- Acho bom que esteja de olho nela. – Disse Lúcio se sentando ao lado deles. - Pelo menos assim tira os olhos da minha Cissy.

- Lúcio egoísta. – Disse Bartô mastigando um salgado.

- Não fala de boca cheia. – Reclamou Narcissa. – Pode desanimar, Sev, acho que o Diggory vai pegar essa.

Snape bateu na mesa, emburrado.

- De qualquer modo, - Ela continuou. – o Potter tá de olho nela.

- Potter. Sempre o idiota do Potter. Ele e seu primo, fazendo o que querem por ai. Isso irrita profundamente.

- Me irrita também. Parece que o Sirius tem o dom de irritar as pessoas. Em casa ele é insuportável, só não provoca a Andie.

Lúcio passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada para acalmá-la. Pouco depois o sinal para as aulas soou, fazendo-os lembrar da aula de educação física.

- Droga. – Reclamou Snape. Ele detestava essa aula, não era bom com esportes. – Eu podia ser dispensado dessa aula.

- Ih, cara, relaxa. – Disse Rabastan, que adorava essa aula. – Vamos jogar pra descarregar.

- Você quer dizer: vamos chutar umas canelas, né? – Disse Bartô. – É por isso que você não entra no time da escola.

- Ah, quem disse que eu queria? Já tem você e o Lúcio. Eu só vou nos jogos pra ver as líderes de torcida de minissaia.

Lúcio balançou a cabeça de impaciência.

- Rabastan, você perdeu a oportunidade de ficar calado. Vamos nos trocar.

Depois de um jogo de futebol particularmente cheio de caneladas, a turma voltou para a aula. Dois horários seguidos de química, para a felicidade de Snape. Snape era um _nerd_, de acordo com os outros, era o melhor em todas as matérias, mas sua favorita era química. Lúcio também era muito inteligente e fazia parte da turma dos favoritos do professor Slughorn. Após a aula, o grupo foi na direção da biblioteca.

- Diz aí, pra quê vamos na biblioteca. Lá é tão... inútil.

- Só um troll como você, Rabastan, acha uma biblioteca inútil. – Disse Snape. – Eu quero pegar um livro de biologia.

Eles entram na biblioteca e, enquanto Snape vai procurar seu livro, os outros esperam perto do balcão. Bartô estava batucando em uma estante quando parou e cutucou Narcissa.

- Que foi?

- Olha. Acho que é a turma da sua irmã.

- Qual delas?

- Andrômeda.

- Ah ta.

Eles chegam mais perto e vêem Alice e as garotas conversando com Anne Potter.

- Cara, a Potter é linda.

- Todo ser do sexo feminino é lindo pra você, Rabastan.

- Cissa invejosa. – Zombou Crouch.

- Pra quê invejar se já tenho o melhor namorado?

- Melhor parar com isso, senão o Lúcio vai ficar convencido.

- Mais do que já é? Impossível! – Riu Snape, chegando do meio das estantes.

- He-he-he, muito engraçado, Severo. Vamos sair daqui agora?

Quando saem, Narcissa não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- Não acreditam no que ouvi! Minha irmã convidou aquela novata esquisita pra entrar pras líderes de torcida!

- Se ela entrar eu começo a ir ver os jogos.

- Cala a boca, Severo!

- É melhor ouvir, Snape, ela tá nervosa. Vem, Cissy, você não ia pra minha casa hoje?

Narcissa, Lúcio, Rabastan e Bartô seguiram para um lado enquanto Snape foi para o outro. Ele não tinha tanto dinheiro para morar no mesmo bairro que os amigos. Ainda assim, Rabastan era o primeiro a seguir um caminho diferente após um quarteirão. Os Crouch, Black e Malfoy moravam no bairro mais rico da cidade e, conseqüentemente, em casas bem próximas. Passaram pela casa de Bartô e seguiram para a de Lúcio. Assim que pisou além da porta de sua casa, o ânimo de Bartô sumiu. Pra variar, seus pais não estavam em casa. Seu pai estava no trabalho. _Workaholic_ Ele era um juiz que passava muito pouco tempo em casa e vivia dizendo que precisava enviar o filho para um internato. Sua mãe não trabalhava, mas estava sempre em algum SPA ou salão de beleza ou na casa de alguma amiga. Crouch dizia que ela mimava demais o garoto. Bartô encontrou um bilhete em cima da mesa do hall.

_Bartô__, fiz__ seu prato favorito, está na geladeira. Aqui tem um dinheirinho para você, se quiser sair com os amigos. Só chegarei __em__ casa à noite. Se comporte, entendeu? Beijos, mamãe._

- Ah, pronto. Pelo menos ela deixou dinheiro. Se papai descobrir, vai ficar pê da vida.

Narcissa entrou na mansão dos Malfoy acompanhada de Lúcio. Já havia entrando naquela casa muitas vezes, mas ainda assim ficava impressionada cada vez que entrava de novo. Era pouco maior que a residência dos Black, mas muito mais ornamentada.

- Cissy, não tem ninguém em casa. Só pra variar um pouco.

- Não tem problema algum, Lúcio. Você sabe que eu não ligo pra isso.

Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, apontando para o andar de cima. Ela entendeu perfeitamente e subiram para o quarto dele. Já era um procedimento normal entre os dois.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado!! Mandem reviews para eu saber o que acharam!! \o/

Agradecimentos especiais para **Mary ****Gryffindo** e **Thaty**!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!


	3. Os Marotos

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco menor, mas eu quero passar logo pro 4. Agora conheçam um pouco dos Marotos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. Os Marotos**

James Potter acordou com batidas na porta de seu quarto. Era sua irmã, Anne, que o chamava para o primeiro dia de aula.

- Volta às aulas... Que inferno. – Ele resmungou antes de pegar os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira.

- James! Se você não levantar agora eu vou aí com um balde de água gelada!

- Já to levantando, Anne! Que raiva.

Na mesa do café, os dois resolviam os últimos detalhes com seus pais.

- E aí, a gente vai continuar dando carona pro Remo, né?

- Claro, James. Daqui a pouco Anne vai tirar carteira de motorista e poderá levar você de carro.

Como a escola ficava no caminho para o escritório da empresa dos Potter, os garotos ganhavam carona e Remo Lupin, por morar no caminho para a escola, também ia de carona. Enquanto esperavam o pai, Anne e James conversavam.

- Jamie, você vai parar de implicar com meu namorado esse ano, não vai?

- Vou se ele deixar de ser fresco.

- Ele não é fresco! Pode falar do irmão dele, mas não fale do Richard.

- Eu odeio o irmão dele, o viadinho é da minha sala!

- Concordo que ele seja chato, mas olha pelo lado bom: ele só chega de Mônaco semana que vem!

James deu um pulo no ar com um gesto vitorioso. Ele e Conan Davies, irmão mais novo de Richard, namorado de Anne, era insuportável. Já no carro, indo para a escola, James comentou com Remo que Conan só estaria de volta na próxima semana. Comemoraram junto com Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew, que também detestavam o cunhado de Anne. Sirius e James eram ricos e pertenciam a famílias de renome. Pedro e Remo eram "normais". Isso não os impedia de serem melhores amigos. Juntos, aprontavam de tudo na escola e tinham tanto boa fama quanto ruim.

Na escola, Remo e Pedro sentavam na frente de James e Sirius, mais próximos ao fundo da sala para poderem conversar melhor. Remo não aprovava esse comportamento, mas no fundo até que gostava. Entrou na escola na quarta série e faltava muito às aulas, pois ficava doente com facilidade. Acabou se afastando da turma por causa disso, mas um trabalho feito em dupla com James Potter fora o primeiro passo para se unir à dupla Sirius e James. Pedro também entrou na quarta série e era perseguido pelos colegas por ser gordinho e vivia excluído até ser convidado a se sentar com os três na hora do lanche. Assim surgiram os Marotos, amigos inseparáveis que se ajudavam em todos os quesitos possíveis, fosse com estudos ou até dicas com as garotas.

- E aí, Sirius? Como foram as férias? – Perguntou Pedro. – Eu fui pra Itália, comer macarrão.

- Putz, Pedro, você só pensa em comida! Eu fui pra praia, com as minhas primas e o chato do meu irmão. Cara, morar com primos é um saco! A gente sempre tem que tirar férias juntos!

- Pelo menos suas primas são bonitas. – Comentou James. – Porque se fosse igual à Bertha Jorkins...

- Eu já teria fugido de casa há muito tempo.

Os quatro riram. Sirius mudou de assunto.

- E aí, vocês viram as novas animadoras de torcida? As da nossa sala?

- Eu só sei que minha irmã é a nova capitã, porque ela não falou de outra coisa comigo na última semana. Quem são?

- Parece que só a Loren, a Baker e a Shwan. Cara, Patrícia Shwan fazendo acrobacias de minissaia, eu não posso perder isso por nada. Ah, é, esqueci de mencionar: minha outra prima também entrou.

- Narcissa? Só se a Andrômeda tiver mexido pauzinhos pra ela entrar, porque ela me lembra mais uma caveira.

- Você só diz isso porque ela já te deu um fora em público, né James?

Riram de novo. Pedro chegou comendo uma coxinha.

- Aqui, eu acho que o sinal já bateu. Não tem ninguém nos corredores.

Eles param de rir e saem correndo para a sala de aula, tendo que puxar Sirius, que parou na frente da sala do terceiro ano pra fazer caretas e tiveram que dar algumas desculpas esfarrapadas para entrar na aula. Na sala, as costumeiras conversas. Sirius querendo ler revistas durante a aula, Remo tentando prestar atenção, Pedro fazendo um porquinho com uma borracha e algumas tachinhas e James não parava de olhar para outro canto da sala.

_Quem é aquela? Eu nunca a vi nessa cidade antes..._

Quando ela se virou para falar alguma coisa com uma das garotas, ele reparou nos olhos verdes e quase derrubou seus cadernos no chão.

_Meu deus, que olhos! Ela é linda. Preciso conhecê-la._

No intervalo, James comentava com os amigos sobre a garota nova. Sirius analisava de longe.

- Pense o que quiser, mas se bobear o Diggory pega antes de você. Olha lá como ele tá de papo com ela.

- Sem contar que você nem sabe o nome dela. – Disse Remo. – Você e o Sirius não podem ver uma menina bonita que já caem em cima.

Pedro resmungou alguma coisa, mas ninguém entendeu nada, pois ele estava com a boca cheia. Quando o sinal bateu, ele tinha acabado de comer.

- Odeio educação física depois do lanche. Na verdade, morro de preguiça dessa aula.

- É por isso que tá gordo. – Riu Sirius.

- Não esnoba. Só porque você e o James estão no time da escola.

Juntaram-se aos outros garotos. No meio da aula, James resolveu ir falar com a novata.

_Ai meu deus, o que eu digo? Nunca fiquei sem jeito diante de uma garota, por que justo com essa? Melhor começar dizendo meu nome._

- Olá, eu sou James Potter. Você é novata, né?

_Dã__, como se isso não fosse óbvio._

- Sou. Vim de outra cidade.

- E seu nome?

- Lílian Evans.

_Gostei do nome. Tenho que sair com ela de qualquer jeito._

- Belo nome para uma bela garota. O que acha de conhecer os melhores points da cidade comigo sexta-feira?

- Está me chamando pra sair?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Entenda como quiser, ruivinha.

- Desculpe, mas nem te conheço direito.

- Pode ficar conhecendo. Sou um dos melhores caras da escola.

_Ai meu deus, pra quê eu disse isso? Idiota! Assim ela vai pensar que eu só quero sair com ela pra aumentar minha lista._

- Não obrigada. Pretendo sair com as garotas.

_Pronto, sabia que ela não ia gostar._

Para desgosto de James, Sirius chegou bem nessa hora.

- Ora, James! A guria mal chegou e você já está dando em cima? Assim não vai sobrar nenhuma pra mim!

- Er, me desculpem, vocês dois, mas eu tenho que ir.

Quando Lílian se afastou o suficiente dos dois, James deu um tabefe em Sirius.

- Idiota! Estragou as minhas chances de ficar com ela!

- Ih, relaxa cara. Levar foras faz parte da vida.

_Se ele não fosse meu melhor amigo eu juro que socava ele aqui__na frente de todo mundo._

Foram para as aulas de química. James ficou a aula inteira viajando olhando para Lílian e virou motivo de piada para Sirius.

- Sirius, quer parar de encher o saco? – Disse Remo - Daqui a pouco o James te bate e você vem perguntar por que.

- Não posso fazer nada. Aposto como ele não ouviu uma palavra do professor de química a aula inteira..

- Eu não entendi quase nada. – Resmungou Pedro. – E olha que estamos só começando o ano!

- Pode deixar que a gente te ajuda, Pedrinho. Nós te explicaremos a matéria. – Disse Remo.

- E, se mesmo assim não funcionar, a gente te passa cola. – Disse James, fazendo Remo olhar feio para ele.

Sirius jogou os braços pro alto e deu um grito. Os outros três deram um pulo.

- Que é isso Sirius? Quer matar a gente de vergonha na rua?

- Ah, Remo, é só preguiça de voltar andando pra casa. Pra vir tem carona, mas pra voltar não. Que raiva.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso. Andar faz bem pra saúde. Ei, ali na frente não é o Diggory?

Eles vêem Amos mais à frente, conversando com Lílian.

- Pior que é mesmo. Odeio esse cara.

- Que é isso, James, vocês nunca se deram mal. As únicas pessoas que você briga lá na sala são os da turminha do Ranhoso e o Conan.

- Pois é, Remo, mas agora a coisa é outra.

- James ta com ciúmes. – Cantarolou Sirius, fugindo de uns tapas.

- O ano tá só começando. – Disse Pedro. – Você tem o resto do ano pra tentar ser melhor que o Amos e sair com a ruivinha.

- Melhor que ele eu já sou.

Os três fingiram tossir dizendo "convencido" e riram. Remo e Pedro seguiram por outro caminho e os outros dois continuaram. Passaram por algumas casas fazendo comentários.

- Olha só o carrinho novo do meu cunhado. – Apontou James para a garagem de uma das casas maiores. – Nada menos que um Porshe.

- Caralho, hein. Eu queria um, mas to tentando convencer meus pais a me darem uma moto. Ih, olha a casa dos Malfoy. Só faltava ter um pavão na entrada pra chamar atenção.

- Bem que a sua priminha gosta. Ela ta sempre aí.

- Lógico! Meus tios não deixam ela ficar sozinha com o namorado em casa, aí ela diz que a mãe do Lúcio ta em casa, pra poder ficar aqui. Mas só os empregados estão em casa, aposto.

- Cheguei em casa. Quer entrar? Tem sorvete no freezer.

- Beleza, então.

James ligou para os outros dois e os quatro Marotos passaram a tarde enchendo a cara de porcarias (sorvete, salgadinhos, biscoitos...) e jogando videogame. Quando Anne chegou em casa, estava tudo uma bagunça.

- JAMES! VEM AQUI EMBAIXO, AGORA!!

O garoto desceu com cara de inocente.

- Que foi, maninha?

- Que bagunça é essa? Daqui a pouco nosso pais chegam em casa e tá tudo uma desordem geral!

Quando Sirius, Remo e Pedro também apareceram, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Sabia. Vocês quatro juntos conseguem destruir uma casa. Agora arrumem essa zona que eu preciso tomar banho.

Ela subiu e os quatro começaram a arrumar.

- Minha irmã é um saco. Ainda mais quando passa a tarde na casa do namorado, mas hoje ela tava na escola por causa das animadoras de torcida.

- Olha, eu acho que sua irmã tá certa. A gente não devia ter bagunçado tanto.

Remo leva algumas almofadas na cara pelo comentário. Mais tarde, com tudo arrumado e depois dos três irem para casa, James foi pro computador.

_Aproveite enquanto __pode,__ Diggory. Eu vou sair com essa garota custe o que custar._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora é que a história começa de verdade. Os próximos capítulos serão normais, com todos os personagens.

E aí, o que estão achando da história? Dos personagens? Alguma dúvida? Deixem uma ficwriter feliz e mandem reviews!! Quem quiser me add no MSN, o endereço ta no meu profile. É só me dar um aviso! Aceito sugestões, opiniões, etc.

Agradecimentos especiais: **Tathy**


	4. O Teste

**4. O Teste**

Lílian acordou ansiosa para ir para a escola. Era só a primeira semana, mas ela se sentia bem melhor com as novas amigas do que com a irmã mais velha, que tinha a péssima mania de reparar em tudo que ela fazia.

_Falando no diabo..._

- Lílian, você viu meu short de educação física? – Perguntou Petúnia, metendo a cabeça no quarto da irmã

- Você não guarda direito suas coisas e sou eu quem tem que saber onde está? – A ruiva respondeu sem tirar os olhos do espelho. Tentava fazer um rabo-de-cavalo decente.

- Vou procurar de novo. Ah, você vai lá hoje?

- Fazer o quê?

A loira revirou os olhos.

- Ver meu teste para entrar pras animadoras de torcida!

Lílian engoliu seco. Ainda não tinha contado à irmã que iriam competir pela vaga. Achou melhor não dizer nada, sena as duas acabariam brigando ali mesmo.

- Você vai me ver lá, com certeza.

Petúnia deu um sorrisinho e saiu. Lílian pegou a mochila e desceu para a sala. Pegou umas torradas antes de sair e foi se encontrar com Amos Diggory na frente da casa.

- Primeira semana e eu já estou te esperando na porta de casa. Que será que vão pensar?

- Nunca liguei para o que terceiros pensam de mim. Vamos?

Foram conversando pelo caminho. Uma hora, Lílian perguntou:

- Amos, o que tem pra lá? – E apontou pra trás. – Depois do nosso bairro?

- As mansões. Lá é onde vivem gente como os Malfoy, Black, Potter e Davies. Não gosto de ir para aqueles lados.

- Queria ver. Sabe, curiosidade.

Ele riu.

- Todo mundo tem curiosidade de entrar em qualquer uma daquelas casas enormes. Eu já tive também. Mas o povo de lá é meio... Digamos assim, metidos.

Ela ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas chegaram à escola e mudaram de assunto. Para variar, muita gente corria pelos corredores. Amos foi para seu escaninho e Lílian estava indo para a sala. Distraída, a garota esbarra em alguém e, quando se virou para pedir desculpas, viu que era Narcissa Black.

- Ei, já é a segunda vez essa semana que você quase me derruba no corredor! Tá perdendo a noção, garota?

- Não, eu tava meio distraída. Foi mal.

- Foi péssimo. Da próxima vez, eu vou…

- Vai o quê, priminha querida? – Disse Sirius, chegando perto. – Ah, olá Lílian! Vem cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

E saiu puxando a ruiva. Depois de se afastarem da loira, Lílian perguntou:

- Quer me mostrar o quê?

- Nada. Só queria calar minha prima. Narcissa é meio encrenqueira, não liga para o que ela te disser, ok?

- É, eu percebi que ela gosta de arranjar confusão. Não ligo, pode deixar.

Sirius riu e correu para o outro lado para encontrar seus amigos. Lílian riu também e foi encontrar as meninas na porta da sala.

- Oie! – Molly correu para dar um beijo na bochecha da amiga. – E aí, pronta pra hoje à tarde?

- Não sei.

- Ih, é fácil. A Anne não é de pedir muita coisa, não. – Disse Patrícia.

- Não é isso. É que minha irmã também vai tentar a vaga e ela não sabe que vai competir comigo!

- Bom, aí depende. – Disse Sarah. – Quem é a sua irmã? Que eu sabia você ainda não nos apresentou a ela, só disse que ela pega no seu pé.

- Vocês vão conhecer hoje. Mudando de assunto, o que houve com a Alice?

Alice estava com uma cara de sonhadora, nem prestando atenção à conversa das meninas. Molly balançou a cabeça.

- Só pode estar apaixonada. Com essa cara de tonta? Eu costumava ficar assim antes do Arthur me pedir em namoro.

- Melhor perguntar de uma vez. – Disse Patrícia, antes de cutucar Alice. – Que é que foi, hein Lice?

- Hã? O quê? – Alice meio que acordou. – Ah, sim. Recebi uma carta anônima.

As quatro se juntaram em volta dela para fazer perguntas, que ela tentava responder, meio sem jeito.

Perto dos escaninhos, o "grupo dos esquisitos" discutia. Rabastan Lestrange escondia uma garrafa em seu escaninho.

- Se alguém pegar isso, a gente tá ferrado! – Dizia Lúcio Malfoy. – Pra que você tinha que trazer isso pra escola?

- Vocês falaram que queriam. – Respondeu Rabastan, dando de ombros.

- Eu sei! – Continuou Lúcio. – Mas era pra beber na sua casa, seu tapado!

- Agora que já ta aqui, a gente bebe aqui mesmo. – Disse Bartô Crouch.

Snape que, até agora, não tinha entrado na discussão, resolveu falar.

- Olha, se pegarem a gente com isso, vamos ganhar uma bela suspensão, mas como a coisa já tá aqui, podemos beber depois da aula.

- O que é que vocês estão querendo beber? – Disse uma voz irritada atrás dos garotos.

Lúcio se virou e deu de cara com sua namorada.

- Nada não, Cissy. O que houve? Você parece nervosa.

- Não muda de assunto, Lúcio! O que vocês têm aí?

Rabastan tentou fechar o escaninho, mas Narcissa pegou a garrafa antes.

- Vodca? Não acredito que vocês trouxeram vodca pra escola!

- Vocês vírgula. – Defendeu-se Bartô. – Foi o Rabastan quem trouxe.

- Que seja! Vocês têm noção do que pode acontecer se pegarem vocês com isso?

- Acabei de explicar a eles, Cissa. – Snape se aproximou dela. – Mas quem disse que eles ouvem?

Nisso, alguém tira a garrafa das mãos de Narcissa. O grupo gela por um segundo até ver quem fez isso. Bellatrix estava parada atrás da irmã olhando meio espantada pra ela. A loira percebeu o que sua irmã mais velha estava pensando e falou depressa:

- Não é minha!

Bellatrix olhou a garrafa com interesse.

- De quem é isso?

- Minha. – Rabastan se adiantou. – Pode devolver?

- Não sei. Se devolver, posso dedar vocês agora mesmo pro Filch.

Os garotos engoliram seco. Filch era o inspetor mal encarado que vivia querendo pegar alunos infringindo as regras para poder castigá-los.

- Mas se me deixarem ficar com essa belezinha, – Ela continuou. – não digo nada a ninguém.

Eles se olharam por um minuto antes de Bartô falar.

- Ok, pode levar.

Bellatrix escondeu a vodca na mochila e saiu toda satisfeita para contar aos amigos o que arranjara. Malfoy se virou para os amigos com cara de "falei que ia dar merda". Rabastan balançou a cabeça, lamentando a perda da garrafa.

- Droga. Culpa da Black.

- Não foi minha culpa!

- Tava falando da sua irmã. – Consertou rapidamente quando Malfoy olhou com uma cara não muito boa.

Já na sala de aula, os Marotos conversavam.

- Vocês precisavam ver a cara da minha prima quando eu apareci. – Contava Sirius. – Eu sei que ela não ia arranjar briga debaixo do meu nariz.

- E por que não? – Perguntou Pedro.

- Ela sabe que eu entrego.

Pedro riu. Remo lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

- Não deveria fazer isso. Se algum dia você precisar manter Bellatrix e Narcissa caladas, será muito difícil.

- Deixa o Sirius, Remo. – Disse James, olhando para o outro lado. – Só vamos rezar para que quando ele se ferre, nós não estejamos envolvidos.

Só Sirius que não riu desta vez.

- Muito engraçado. Mudando de assunto, o que você tá olhando, James?

- Precisa responder? – James respondeu se virando para os amigos. - Tem coisa mais linda nessa sala pra se olhar?

- James tá apaixonado. – Comentou Pettigrew em voz baixa.

- Cala a boca, Pedro.

James jogou uma bolinha de papel em Pedro, que jogou de volta, mas errou e acertou Remo. Remo jogou em Pedro, que se abaixou fazendo a bolinha acertar Sirius. Assim começou uma guerra de bolinhas de papel até alguém acertar a cabeça de Sarah, que se virou irritada.

- Querem parar com essa baderna?

- Foi mal! Culpa do James! – Apontou Sirius.

Sarah lançou um olhar de desaprovação e voltou a olhar pra frente.

- Aqueles Marotos fazem bagunça em todas as aulas!

- Não reclama, Sarah, senão eles pioram. – Disse Alice, verificando mais uma vez a carta anônima. – Aiai, que será que mandou isso? Queria tanto saber…

- Alice, para de devanear, uma hora você descobre. Presta atenção na aula. – Disse Lílian, que já estava mais enturmada com as amigas.

As aulas custaram a passar. É sempre assim quando você espera por algo que vai acontecer depois dela.

No intervalo, Molly levou as meninas para sentar com Arthur, Amos, Frank e Jonathan.

- Essa escola é mais cheia de panelinha do que a minha antiga. – Comentou Lílian para Sarah.

- É normal, toda escola tem isso. Com o tempo você se acostuma. Molly, tá na hora do lanche, quer parar com isso?

Molly, que trocava alguns beijos com Arthur, parou e fez cara de emburrada para Sarah.

- Sarah, você ficou traumatizada quando o Matt te deu um fora, né?

- Quem disse que eu me importo com o idiota do Matthew Patil? – Ela respondeu jogando um guardanapo amassado em Molly. – Que foi Paty? – Disse quando Patrícia olhou para o outro lado, tentando disfarçar alguma coisa.

- Nada.

- Tá escondendo alguma coisa! – Disse Alice. - Você não é boa em esconder coisas, Paty.

Todas olharam para a morena, que teimava em não encarar as outras. Após uns minutos, ela cedeu à pressão dos olhares.

- Matthew me chamou pra sair na última semana de férias.

As outras voltaram a olhar para a comida. Jonathan deu uma risadinha, abrindo uma lata de Coca-cola e colocando ao lado na mesa.

- Acho que você não ia gostar dele, Sarah. Sendo primo dos Davies, ele tem um comportamento bem parecido.

Sarah cortou o assunto perguntando o que os garotos iam fazer à tarde. No meio da conversa, Patrícia pediu à Molly para pegar um refrigerante e, na hora que a ruiva levantou, bateu a cabeça numa bandeja que alguém estava levando, jogando tudo em cima da pessoa. A pessoa era ninguém menos que Bellatrix Black.

- Olha o que você fez, sua gorda desastrada! Derrubou tudo!

- Desculpe, eu não vi…

Bellatrix nem ouviu o que ela dizia. Pegou a lata de Coca-cola de Jonathan e virou todo o seu conteúdo nos cabelos ruivos e cacheados de Molly, que saiu correndo na direção dos banheiros cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Lílian se levantou nervosa e encarou a mais velha das Black.

- Por que fez isso com ela?

- Ela derrubou meu lanche. – Bellatrix respondeu, indiferente.

- Não foi culpa dela!

- E quem é você pra me dizer isso? Defensora das gordinhas oprimidas? – E começou a rir.

- Não. Sou só amiga dela. E o que você fez não foi legal, deveria se desculpar.

Bellatrix riu mais ainda.

- Se enxerga, garota, fica na sua. Ou também quer tomar banho de Coca-cola?

Ela continuou rindo e Lílian, ainda mais nervosa, pegou a o copo de suco de Alice e jogou na cara de Bellatrix que parou de rir na hora.

- O que você fez? Sua idiota!

Para a sorte de Lílian, Andrômeda apareceu bem na hora.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Bella, por que tá toda molhada?

- Essa… Essa guria nojenta, achando que pode alguma coisa, me jogou suco!

Lílian olhou indignada para Bellatrix. Andrômeda olhou de uma para a outra antes de dizer alguma coisa.

- De qualquer modo, não deveriam estar brigando. É melhor você ir trocar de roupa, Bella.

- É, você tem razão Andie. Não deveríamos estar ouvindo essa sujeitinha esquisita. – E virou-se para Lílian. – E você ponha-se no seu lugar, novata. Não vai querer atrair confusão, né?

Nessa hora, Alice se levantou.

- Você deveria parar de se achar superior aos outros! E foi você quem começou a briga!

Andrômeda interferiu antes que Bellatrix resolvesse fazer mais alguma coisa.

- Tá legal, já chega! Fiquem na de vocês que a gente fica na nossa, ok? Vem logo, Bella, vamos sair daqui.

As duas foram para o banheiro. Bellatrix ria da irmã.

- Andrômeda, a protetora dos fracos e oprimidos. Você não costumava ser assim.

- Não te interessa. Agora, se puder não causar confusões até o final da aula, melhor.

Andrômeda saiu sem dizer mais nada. Detestava separar brigas que não eram de sua conta, mas não podia deixar sua irmã mais velha fazer o que quisesse pela escola. Voltou pra sala e foi sentar perto de Ted, já que suas amigas não tinham chegado do refeitório.

- Oi, meu bem. – Ted se levantou para cumprimentá-la com um beijo. - Nossa, que cara é essa?

- Adivinha. Minha adorável irmã mais velha.

- Sei. Não sei como dizem que ela é melhor que você.

Ela riu.

- Ted... Só ta dizendo isso porque é meu namorado.

- Não. Eu realmente acho. Não sei se eu sou o cara certo pra você, mas...

Andrômeda olhou irritada.

- Cala a boca, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Apesar da minha família não gostar de você, eu gosto. A opinião de terceiros não me importa.

- Gosto do seu jeito firme, Andie.

Se beijaram de novo, mas foram interrompidos pela turma que voltava à sala depois do intervalo.

- Vejo você depois da aula ou hoje vai ter treino?

- Anne vai fazer uma seleção hoje, preciso estar lá para ajudar, afinal sou o braço direito dela.

- Posso te esperar?

- Sabe que sim.

Um beijo rápido e ela voltou ao seu lugar para o restante das aulas. Anne consultava o relógio a todo momento, aquela aula de física parecia levar dias. Escreveu alguma coisa num papel e passou para Andrômeda.

Vai me ajudar hoje, não vai?

_**Sabe que sim. Apesar de eu morrer de preguiça de quando você resolve selecionar novatas.**_

Eu também tenho preguiça, mas estamos desfalcadas e o primeiro jogo do ano não está muito longe!

_**Legal. Vai fazer o que sexta á noite?**_

To pensando em sair com o Richie. Quer ir com a gente?

_**Se eu não tiver que cuidar da minha irmã, vou querer ir sim.**_

Aff, a Narcissa já ta meio grandinha, não?

_**Gostaria que meu pai pensasse o mesmo. De qualquer modo eu posso deixar ela com o Régulo.**_

Ei sempre deixo o Tiago em casa e ele nunca aprontou. Pelo menos não dentro de casa, eu sei que meu irmão não é nenhum santo.

Para o azar das duas, o bilhete caiu no chão, algumas carteira para frente. Anne tentou chamar atenção de Yume.

- Yu! Yu!

Ela olhou para trás.

- Que foi?

- Pega!

- O que?

- Aí no chão! O papel!

- Ah ta.

Ela pegou.

- Posso ver?

- Pode.

Yume leu escreveu algo e passou de volta.

_**Anne, eu também vou ficar pra te ajudar. Andie, larga sua irmã com seu primo e sai com a gente sexta. Agora parem de passar bilhetinhos.**_

As três riram em voz baixa. Marlene olhou para trás tentando entender alguma coisa, mas Anne mexeu os lábios sem emitir som: depois te conto. Ao final da aula, elas jogaram os materiais na mochila e seguiram para a quadra, onde alguma garotas já esperavam. Uma delas, da mesma sala que as quatro, se aproximou.

- Ei, não sabia que a capitã era da nossa sala. É você, não é? – Apontou para Andrômeda.

- Não, não sou eu.

- Sou eu. – Anne se aproximou. – E você é...?

- Petúnia Evans. Vim para o teste.

- Ok, pode esperar ali na arquibancada com as outras meninas.

Nisso mais garotas chegavam à quadra, inclusive as do primeiro ano. Alguns garotos também chegaram e se sentaram mais ao fundo da arquibancada.

- Oi! Anne! – Chamou Patrícia. – Aqui, você se lembra da Lílian, não é?

- Claro que sim. Lílian, pode se juntar às outras, vou começar agora.

- Certo.

Lílian foi para junto das outras garotas e deu de cara com sua irmã.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Er... Vim competir pela vaga.

- Não acredito! Por que não me avisou?

_Você ia me fazer desistir, aposto._ Pensou Lílian.

_Incrível como você consegue ser inconveniente._ Pensou Petúnia.

- Ah, eu me esqueci de te avisar. Vamos para a quadra?

As novatas formaram uma fila na quadra. Anne, Andrômeda, Marlene e Yume estavam à frente, para ver melhor.

- Certo, agora cada uma de vocês vai me mostra o que sabe fazer. – Anne começou a explicar. – No final vou selecionar uma e, caso eu goste de mais alguma, vão para a reserva. Pode ir.

A primeira da fila era uma menina do primeiro ano que mal conseguia completar um giro. Anne tinha que repreender suas amigas com o olhar para que não rissem.

- Desculpa, mas essa aí foi demais. – Disse Marlene depois que uma garota sem jeito tentou fazer um salto e caiu com tudo na quadra.

Patrícia, Alice, Sarah e Molly acenavam para Lílian da arquibancada desejando boa sorte. A ruiva engoliu seco, com medo de dar um fiasco na frente das veteranas. Na vez de Petúnia, ela observou bem para tentar não repetir nenhum dos movimentos da irmã. Finalmente chegou a sua vez. Lílian se lembrou da maioria de suas aulas de ginástica e fez alguns movimentos tipo giro, abertura e saltos. Depois, se juntou às amigas.

- Aposto que não consegui.

- Pensa positivo, menina! – Disse Molly, dando um cutucão. – Assim não chega a lugar nenhum mesmo.

- Você até que foi bem. – Observou Alice. – Anne detesta garotas que tentam aparecer fazendo coisas difíceis e você não pareceu ser uma dessas.

- Obrigada, Lice.

- Bem, vamos embora então? – Disse Sarah, se levantando.

- Achei que íamos esperar o resultado.

Patrícia se levantou também.

- Não, ela só vai dar o resultado amanhã. Aí tem a reunião de sexta, onde ela vai explicar tudo direitinho.

Lílian foi para casa pensando se teria vencido sua irmã desta vez ou se ela levara a melhor, como na outra cidade. Petúnia ainda estava possessa com o fato de sua irmã mais nova não ter contado que iriam competir, tanto que, quando chegaram em casa, foi atrás de Lílian.

- Por que não me contou nada?

- Por que eu devia ter contado?

- Sou sua irmã mais velha!

Lílian sentou no sofá da sala, com cara de tédio.

- Túnia, o tempo que eu seguia você e seus amigos já passou. Eu tenho minha própria turma agora.

Petúnia olhou para ela com cara de quem ainda estava processando a idéia. Subiu as escadas para o quarto, dizendo:

- Certo, vamos ver quem vai levar a melhor.

XxXxX

Desculpem a demora, pessoal!! Agradeçam à minha irmã, que insistiu até eu terminar o cap 4. Acho que ficou meio grande. Ficou bom? Estão gostando da fic.? Mandem reviews!! o/

Agradecimentos especiais a **Thaty**.


End file.
